Feeling This
by unforciablecure
Summary: Post 3x12. Paige is on lock down by her parents as they try to distance their daughter from Emily and 'all her trouble'. Emily is determined to keep seeing Paige, even if it means late night swimming and climbing through windows.
1. The Air Is So Cold And Null

The cool calm breeze of the dying summer air reminded Emily that she would soon have to stop swimming at night.

There was something about swimming in the dark that Emily really liked. Looking up at the dark sky, her body was illuminated by the automatic light of Paige's backyard.

Twisting around, Emily watched as Paige eased the backdoor of her house to a close before tiptoeing closer to the poolside.

"We really need to stop meeting like this" Paige smiled, unwrapping the white towel around her shoulders before letting it fall onto the grass. She was wearing a loose white tee and what looked like to Emily, as pyjama shorts. The grass felt soft against the bottom of her feet as Paige moved closer to the pool.

"I guess this makes me a bad influence" Emily whispered, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Paige knelt down, dangling her legs timidly into the water. "Doesn't it?"

"_Oh_, I can vouch for that" The water rippled as Paige entered the pool. "My folks can too" Paige felt her tied back ponytail touch the water and her white pyjama shorts were immediately damp.

Emily flickered with embarrassment mixed with resentment. It was embarrassing to be responsible for Paige's sudden curfew.

"I can't believe you're on lockdown. This is _so_all my fault"

"It's not, Em" Paige watched as Emily glided through the blue-y haze of the water. Her dark hair looked even more perfect in the pool. Emily glanced around the poolside. Somehow, she didn't believe Paige. "It _isn't_ your fault"

"It is. If all this stuff hadn't happened with Nate-" Emily cringed at the mention of his alias, shivering as the cool breeze ghosted across her skin. Paige swam closer. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt and all this-" Emily's words hitched in her throat. She could see a clear picture of Paige tied up and on the couch. _Nate's_knife so close to her face. "If anything had've happened to you-"

"_Em_" Paige's voice crackled and instantly she was there again. Paige was so close now and Emily relaxed as an arm slid around her waist and they embraced. Emily's black tank top and shorts felt heavy against her skin. "It didn't. I'm _okay_… well maybe a little shaken up but I'm sure I'll get through it"

"I just- I'm so happy you're here" Emily said over Paige's shoulder before tightening her grasp on her body. "You make everything more… bearable"

"Even the cold?" Emily gave a small laugh, finally releasing Paige from their hug. Paige was eye level now, looking deep into Emily's eyes. "I'm used to it by now. I mean, we _have_ been swimming here for-"

Emily's lips felt warm against Paige's as she pushed her back against the edge of the pool. Paige took that as a sign to stop talking. Obliging, she felt Emily place the gentlest of kisses against her lips. Paige shivered as her back grazed against the edge of the pool and her eyes flickered open.

"I'm so glad _you're_ here" Paige said, also thankful for the pool edge for a balance. Sometimes she forgot how being _this_ close to Emily affected her. "You really changed everything for me"

Emily blushed, briefly glancing down. It really affected her when Paige said things like that. And Paige said things like that all the time.

"I mean it" Paige reinforced, her eyes sceptical as Emily read her words. Paige's voice was hoarse, still trying to keep her voice low. "You make me a better person"

"Paige…" Emily's eyes were dark against the faint light of the backyard. Leaning in again, Emily's lips brushed against Paige's before she moved her hand around to grip her neck.

Moving their lips together for a few seconds, Emily was the first to pull back.

"Your parents _are_sleeping, right?" Emily added, worrying at being caught alone at night swimming mere metres away from where they were sleeping.

Paige nodded slowly, still in a daze from the kiss. "It's past midnight and my dad's a heavy snorer. Trust me, even the _walls_ shake. He's asleep"

"You sure?" Emily raised an eyebrow, her hand still on Paige's neck. Emily smiled. "I just don't want you caught being with _the enemy_"

"You are _so_not the enemy" Paige paused to add; "_Maybe_ a bad influence-"

"A bad influence, _seriously_?" Emily cringed. Was that what Paige's parents really thought of her? "I'm sorry if they think-"

"Stop apologizing, Em… It isn't your fault. They've always been crazy protective" Paige sighed as Emily tensed. "They can think what they what to think. I know the real you and that's all that matters. I know that after all this blows over, they'll come around eventually"

"Even if they try to keep us apart for the foreseeable?" Emily's voice stung with pain. It was just like Spencer trying to keep them apart all over again. Somehow Emily felt like she had raised her voice in the eerie silence of after midnight.

"I won't let them" Paige placed a hand on Emily's shoulder before bringing her lips closer for another kiss. "They can try but we'll always find a way around it" Emily relaxed at this. "I _do_ see you at school every day"

"You know, I think there's a part of you that likes all this… _sneaking around_" Emily smirked, pushing her foot off of the poolside as Paige swam to keep up with her.

"Maybe…" Paige admitted, gliding through the water as she tried to catch up with her girlfriend. Floating in the pool, Paige tilted her head as she faced Emily. "_Or…_maybe I just like having you all to myself"

"You do?"

"Mhmm" Paige gave a small laugh before diving underneath the water. Her plan to hide her blush failed against the transparent water.

Emily gasped as a huge splash of water hit her in the face. "_Hey_!" Emily laughed.

Emily watched as Paige dove under the water, swimming carefully towards her. Paige's hand reached out, tugging for Emily's hand as she floated towards the surface.

Paige swallowed a quick breath before Emily grinned, grabbing her hand in return.

Swimming underwater always felt strange to Emily. It was so silent and calm, so different from the real world. Keeping a hold of Paige's hand, they swam next to each other before resurfacing at the other side of the pool. Paige hovered, kicking her foot off the side. Emily was still holding her hand tight.

"I could do this every night" Emily admitted, the realisation of how much she was enjoying their late night swim sessions coming to light. It was a nice break to escape her house. "It's so peaceful here"

Paige was quiet. Her eyes remained still on their entwined fingers. "It is" Paige admitted quietly. "But only when you're here"

Emily glanced away. There was Paige again and her affecting words. "...Which has been every night this week" Paige couldn't hide the happiness in her voice.

"_Bored_ of me yet?" Emily's eyes glinted, the blue haze of the water reflecting off of them. They were back to their usual game of flirting in the pool.

"Never" Paige tugged Emily's hand, pulling her closer. Emily grinned, inching closer to Paige's lips. Paige's eyes followed the outline of Emily's lips, almost closing them as she felt Emily's breath ghosting across the very tip of her lips.

"That's good then" Paige shivered, Emily was _so_close now. The secure handhold they were engaged in disappeared as Paige's eyes flickered open.

Emily smirked before fully letting go of Paige's hand. She pushed her foot off the pool wall, before twisting around and diving underneath the water.

Paige grinned, following her girlfriend underneath the water. Emily was a quick swimmer, turning around to face Paige underneath the water. Swimming towards each other, their lips met in an underwater kiss.

If Paige didn't resurface to the top of the water soon, she was certain she was going to lose all oxygen in her lungs.

Pulling Emily closer, Paige wrapped her arms around her neck as their tongues danced together. The chlorine of the water was something they had learned to not swallow, although Paige was sure she was going to have the after taste.

Emily missed her swim goggles, however, and her eyes were beginning to sting from their earlier swimming.

Paige felt Emily's hand gently move around her neck as they continued to kiss. Floating in the water, it was almost like they were preserved in time. The rush of water reminded Paige that they _were_ underwater and she needed to breath. Emily pushed them towards the surface and they slowly began to separate. The water splashed and the pool rippled as Paige gasped for air.

Emily ran a hand through her damp, wet hair. Like all the previous nights, she hoped her Mom would be asleep when she got home. There were only so many times she could 'go for a late night shower', although she was beginning to think that her Mom might know about her sneaking off to Paige's house.

Bobbing up and down in the pool, Emily watched as Paige pushed herself up on her elbows, before easing up from the pool. The water dripped from Paige's white tee.

Paige sat, dangling her legs in the water.

"Had enough?" Emily asked, swimming over from the middle of the pool. Emily pushed herself up on the edge of the pool, perching herself next to Paige before sitting down. Droplets of pool water flew everywhere.

"I'm just tired" Paige closed her eyes as she felt Emily resting her head against her shoulder.

"You deserve a break" Emily said, opening her eyes as she felt Paige's body tense.

"That's _not_ what Coach says" Paige gave a small breathy laugh as Emily continued to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Sometimes it's nice to just… swim for yourself"

"I know" Paige nodded, a faint smile as she angled her head towards her girlfriend. "You taught me that" Emily felt Paige lacing their fingers together. "You taught me a lot"

"Well then…" Emily smiled, giving Paige's hand a squeeze, an idea striking her between the eyes. "Maybe I'll teach you how to have a break"

"I'm on _lockdown_, Em"

"And yet, here we are, _swimming_. There's a way around everything" Paige struggled to find an argument as she held Emily's gaze. "It's not like your parents have you chipped or something"

"_Don't_give them ideas" Paige laughed. "Please"

"This is only Friday. Tomorrow night I'm going to show you how to relax. We'll watch a movie and I'll make sure you chill out"

"Sounds like I've not got much of a say in this" Paige shivered, the coolness of the night bringing her back to reality.

"You are _so_right!" Emily was excited now.

"Just one thing, Em. If I'm on lockdown and my parents aren't letting me out at night, how am I going to convince them to let me go out tomorrow night?"

"I have a plan" Emily pressed a chaste kiss to Paige's lips and suddenly every doubt was swept from Paige's head, as well as every rational thought, just like every kiss by Emily. Paige was reassured by two words. "Don't worry"


	2. Let Me Go In Her Room

"And how is this plan supposed to work again?" Paige asked, steadying her phone against her ear as she made a mental note to keep her voice low. It was Saturday afternoon and she stood staring out her room window.

"_I told you not to worry_" Paige could imagine Emily giving a small shake of her head. She was always so reassuring "_I'm working on it_"

"You're going to bust down my door and save me, _Charlie's Angels_style?" Paige smiled, angling her head as she pictured that. "_Right_?" She heard Emily laugh down the line. There was part of her that really hoped that was the scenario Emily was going to go for. "'Cause that's what I'm expecting"

"_I'm saying nothing_" Emily laughed. "_Although maybe I_should_do that"_

"Well, whatever it is… I'm looking forward to it" Paige smiled, reaching to for the handle to close her window. "…I'm just expecting us to get busted by my Dad"

"_That's not gonna happen_" Paige wondered how Emily could be so sure. "_We'll be able to see each other_"

"I have a _curfew_, Em… A curfew" Paige couldn't help but be pessimistic. "I think the closest we'll be to seeing each other is through the glass"

It was almost like the universe was against her having a relationship with Emily and she was beginning to believe that herself.

"_A four o'clock curfew"_Emily took a breath. "_I know_"

"So after that, the doors are locked and my folks keep tabs on me" Paige closed her eyes, shaking her head. "You know what happened when they found out I had met you at the coffee shop"

"_Yeah, they gave you this curfew_"

"Exactly and they're even_stricter_ than before. If that's even possible"

"_This is_so_unfair_" Emily whined. "_I feel like we're so far apart_. _All I want to do is spend some time with you_" Emily continued. "_Why can't they see that_?"

Paige was quiet. This was the second weekend she wouldn't be able to see Emily. "I think they can"

"_Then they should let me see you_" Paige wasn't sure if she had ever heard Emily so exasperated. There was anger and annoyance in her voice. "_I'm coming over tonight_"

"You _are_?" Paige asked. Her heart skipped a beat and she raised an eyebrow. "Like, through the window?"

"_Tonight we're going to have that movie night_" Emily suddenly informed her. She sounded like she had just heard the plan herself.

"Sounds good…" Paige drawled, glancing around her room. "-but how are we going to have a movie night if I'm under house arrest?"

"_Because the movie night will come to you_" Paige could hear Emily's smile and determination through her cell.

"Paige?" Paige leaped off her bed at the call of her name. Panicking, she quickly threw her phone underneath her pillow before placing another one on top. It was an automatic reaction; one which she had planned too many times.

Turning around, Paige faced her Dad as her bedroom door was pushed open.

"H-hey Dad" Paige greeted, trying to keep her cool. She swept a loose strand of her hair away from her eyes and hoped that she could pretend to be a better liar than she obviously was. "What's up?"

"I thought I heard you talking to someone" Nick McCullers moved across Paige's room, suspiciously eyeing his daughter. Stopping at her bedroom window sill, Nick watched the still water of the pool.

"Just me" Paige lied, managing a smile. "I do that a lot. Talking to myself, I mean"

"I know you're not happy with having to be kept away from that Emily girl-" It kind of irked Paige that was what her Dad called her girlfriend. "- but after all that happened, you know that we just want you to be safe"

Nick turned to face his daughter. He studied Paige's face for any sign of an emotion. Was he about to discover what a hopeless liar his daughter was?

"I know, Dad" Paige nodded, risking a quick glance to the pillow on her bed where her phone was discarded under. Her Dad was so close to it. It was better to agree with him than to disagree. With any luck, Emily would still be on the other end of the line. "But I _do_ miss her"

"I know you do" Nick said quickly, looking uncomfortable for a brief second. "And so does your Mom… but I think for a little while you need to spend some time apart. That Fields girl brings a lot of trouble with her"

"Her name's Emily, Dad" Paige corrected, crossing her arms. If Paige ever got to the step of a family dinner with Emily – which was looking near impossible as the days went by - she could imagine him doing the same thing as he asked Emily to pass him the salt. It would be, '_Pass the salt, Fields_'

"I know" Nick nodded. He looked like he was going to add something else before he turned and began to walk out Paige's room. "This house has an _open_ doors policy, Paige" He pushed the door further open as if to prove his point. "You know that"

"Okay, _Dad_" Paige muttered as she watched her Dad walk further down the hallway. They had such a strange relationship. It wasn't until Paige heard his footsteps on the stairs, that she moved her pillow and grabbed her phone.

Glancing at her phone screen, she could see that Emily was still on the other end of the line. She really hoped Emily hadn't heard any of that conversation.

"So" Paige grasped her phone close to her ear, starting the conversation off so Emily didn't have to. Emily thought she sounded out of breath. "When does this master plan start?"

…

"So how're you and Paige doing?" Hanna asked, casually. She was perched on the arm of the couch flicking through her usual catalogues with so much force, that Emily felt sympathy for the pages.

"We're doing… okay" Emily said, slipping her phone back into her pocket as she joined Hanna on the seat. They were waiting for Spencer and Aria to get ready.

"_Really_?" Hanna asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. "Nothing like a little kidnap to bring the gays together"

"_Hanna_!" Emily shook her head, giving a small laugh which was tainted with sadness. "It's not like that" She paused. "Quite the opposite, actually"

"Whadd'ya mean?" Hanna stopped her quick page flicking, turning to face her friend. "The kidnapping didn't bring you two together?"

"It's her Dad. She's sort of… under house arrest"

"_Seriously_?"

Emily nodded. "She's on lockdown. They're trying to keep us apart because-" Emily rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I'm a '_bad influence'_"

"That sucks" Hanna balanced her foot against the coffee table. "So how're you gonna _bust_ her out?"

Emily couldn't fight the smile which crossed her features. "I was hoping you were going to ask that"

"Before you go on, can I just add that I am _not_climbing through any windows for you, or ladders" Hanna held her hand up, counting off a mental list. "Or any sort of _climb-y_ sort of thing" Hanna closed her catalogues. "-_That_ _could_ result in me in a bandage stroke plaster. I _can't_rock a wheelchair, _again_"

"You're seriously the best" Emily smiled; maybe her weekend wouldn't be so bad after all. "I knew you'd help me"

"Tell me about it" Hanna pouted, adding drama. "But I know Paige means a lot to you" Hanna sounded so genuine that Emily had to remind herself to give back to her in some way. "_And_ I hate to see you a sad sap munching on marshmallows. Count me in"

"Thanks" Emily watched as Hanna placed the stack of catalogues on the coffee table in Spencer's living room before settling back against the couch. Emily was grateful to have a best friend in Hanna. "How's Caleb?"

"He's okay" Hanna breathed, still shaken and recovering from the months events. It still terrified her that her boyfriend had been shot. "Visiting him later" Hanna put on a brave face. "I freakin' hate hospitals. There so germy and _ew_!" Emily laughed as Hanna made a face. "And don't even get me started on the people"

…

"Where's… Dad?" Paige asked, moving in to her kitchen where her Mom was placing knife and forks down on the table.

"He went out" Her Mom replied, turning to face her daughter. "How're you getting on?"

_Bad, Awful_, Paige thought, without Emily where did she begin?

"_Great_" Paige breathed; the bitterness of the word stung. Maybe if she repeated it to herself enough times, she would begin to believe it.

Her Mom placed the final piece of cutlery down before shaking her head. She could see right through her daughter. "I know you're not happy, Paige"

"You _do_?" Paige's expression was sceptical. "'Cause all I see is you and Dad, trying to keep me away from Emily" Paige was trying her very best not to get angry. If she showed her parents how being kept apart from Emily was affecting her, then they'd probably think she was even more trouble than she was.

"It's for your own good!" Her mother moved across the kitchen, sighing when Paige began to walk away.

Paige turned around; her voice hoarse as she held her mother's gaze. "It doesn't feel like it"

Disappearing upstairs, Paige pushed the door to her room open, before closing it with a sharp kick. Her foot stung but she didn't care. Thinking of her Dad and his '_open door policy_' Paige collapsed down on her bed. Staring at the white of her bedroom ceiling, she couldn't believe how unfair her parents were being. It was the stupidest thing in the world. They were still treating her like a child. She was seventeen; she could do what she wanted to do.

And that included seeing her girlfriend.

Sliding off her bed, Paige snatched her phone from her bedside. It was a wonder her parents hadn't bugged her phone. Paige wouldn't exactly put it past them. Worrying, she was about to slid the back of her phone off when it vibrated.

A text from Emily. Paige opened the text immediately.

_Movie night begins at 6_. _Be ready! xx_

Paige replied, before clicking off her phone. She was so thankful for the genius who invented silent mode.

_I am soo_ _ready_ _xx_

Emily's reply was instant. Paige opened her inbox again.

_I'm coming in through the window! xx_


	3. It's Such A Blur

Emily's forehead crinkled as her eyes studied the mantle clock on the fire surround in Spencer's living room. She had never realized before just how stressful it was studying a clock. The hour hand was fast approaching six o' clock which meant only one thing. It was almost time to head over to Paige's house.

"This pizza was _de_lish" Aria mumbled as she closed the pizza box before slowly pushing it across the coffee table. Emily wondered if Paige would be finished her dinner by now.

"Nothing beats pepperoni. It's _superior_ to any other topping" Spencer agreed, swiping her hands against a white napkin. Aria agreed, smiling.

"Um, _hello_, ham and pineapple?" Hanna added. "_Anyone_?"

"Sorry, I'm with Spence on this one" Emily finally glanced away from the clock.

"Like I said" Spencer grabbed the now empty pizza box before walking towards her kitchen. "It's superior"

"What time do you guys have to go?" Aria asked, turning to face Emily. She looked distant. Aria had noticed Emily staring at the clock.

"Go… where?" Spencer's voice echoed, bouncing off the kitchen walls.

"Paige's" Emily glanced down. "Hanna is helping me go see her"

Spencer froze. She hated when Paige's name casually cropped up in conversations. It was something which had been happening a lot lately.

"_Oh_" Spencer paused before throwing the box in the trash. She had to tread carefully with her words. Spencer hoped her voice sounded innocent. "How is she doing?"

"She's on lockdown" Aria answered for Emily, reaching out and rubbing Emily's shoulder.

"Yeah" Emily said, trying not to sound like she had been in this situation before "They aren't letting us see each other"

Spencer walked carefully back in to the living room before silently joining Hanna on the couch. Spencer chose her words as she carefully looked at Emily. "Why not?"

"_Why not_?" Hanna added, moving her head from side to side like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "_Maybe_ 'cuz she was almost murdered by some _psycho_ in a closet"

"_Han_" Aria said, reassuring Emily once again by rubbing her shoulder gently. "This isn't helping"

"I'll come with you and Hanna" Spencer spoke with calm, much to her own surprise. If there was some way to begin to make it up to Emily, she was going to try. And Spencer had a lot of making up to do.

"Are you gonna come too, Aria?" Hanna asked.

Aria shook her head. "Sorry, guys. I've got plans with Ezra. I'll be there in spirit"

"Ooh _plans with Ezra_" Hanna mimicked her friend.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? _You_ started it!"

"It's almost six, guys" Emily interrupted, digging her phone out from her jeans pocket. "I told Paige I was going to be there"

"I'll get my jacket" Spencer announced, moving across the floor.

"While you're there can you get mines too?" Hanna asked, not moving an inch from her place on the couch. She groaned in emphasised drama. "I should _not_have eaten that pizza"

"Who's the candy for, Em?" Aria smiled, scooping up the four boxes up from the coffee table. She had seen Emily return with them earlier in the afternoon and forgot to ask.

"Paige"

"Aw, you bought her candy! That's the cutest" Aria placed the boxes back down. "-But _four_boxes?"

"Paige _likes_ her candy" Hanna added with a giggle, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Emily blushed, briefly in surprise and embarrassment but she composed herself by shaking her head. Hanna and her double entendres. "I borrowed them from work"

Emily thought back to earlier in the coffee shop. It's not like they would even notice that they had gone. "They're not for… _Paige_, exactly. It's more of a distraction" Emily adjusted her black and white scarf around her neck.

"I'm the distraction" Hanna faced Aria before glancing across to Emily. "I'm selling the candy" Hanna paused. "How do you know this is actually gonna work?" Hanna ran a hand through her blonde hair. "How'd you even _think_this up?"

"That's a lot of questions, Han" Aria laughed.

"Be_cause_no one can ever say _no_to candy" Emily spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's the perfect distraction for Paige's parents while I sneak round the back"

Aria laughed, impressed. "Ha, you're a genius Em._Very_creative"

"The beanie and badge I have to wear are _so_not creative" Hanna groaned. "Bright yellow is _so_ last season. Or the season before, or the season before _that_ season-"

"There's a _costume_?" Aria asked, laughing once again at Hanna's reaction.

"I thought it'd be more believable if Hanna wears a badge for Sheridan Prep" Emily replied, checking she had everything in her black off the shoulder bag. Pulling out the pin badge and the hat, she passed them across to Hanna.

"_And_ the hideous hat?" Hanna scowled, inspecting the beanie with the '_Sheridan Prep'_ emblem on the side. "The things I do for you"

"I'm sorry, Hanna" Emily fidgeted with her phone. "-But I just want it to be more believable"

"Where did you even get this stuff?" Aria asked, scooping up the Sheridan Prep badge from Hanna. "The Sheridan Prep merch stall?"

"Samara"

"That's awkward" Hanna said, prodding the beanie with her finger like it was going to infect her. "Who would even wear that?"

"_Samara_" Emily fought off a laugh. She had to admit the beanie _was_ ridiculous. It was a horrible shade of yellow which reminded Emily of mustard. "She just never came back for this stuff"

"Fool proof plan, Em" Aria said, passing the silver pin badge back to Hanna.

"Say that when I've _seen_ Paige, _please_" Emily was getting nervous. What if it all didn't go to plan?

"Here's your jacket, Hanna" Spencer returned from the hall before passing it to the blonde. She urged Hanna to get up and off the couch.

"Do I _have_to wear this _thing_?" Hanna asked, once again looking down at the beanie.

"_Yes!_" Emily sighed, exasperated. She pulled out her car keys from her pocket.

"Look at it" Hanna pouted. "It's judging me"

"It's a _hat_, Hanna"

…

"So this is the plan" Emily said, turning off the ignition of her car. They were parked a block away from Paige's house. Spencer sat; tense as ever, in the back seat. Hanna was in the passenger side, looking over at Emily.

"Go in, get out. I get cha" Hanna nodded. Emily had to fight the smile off her face as the blonde had been wearing the yellow beanie for the past few minutes. What a trooper.

"So you're from Sheridan Prep. You're raising money for the school sports team" Emily briefed Hanna, her eyes scanning the street ahead. "Just pretend you're… Samara"

"I _love_sports" Hanna's eyes glinted as she acted. "And _this_ is my badge"

"…_Exactly_. Be preppy" Emily added.

"Maybe you want to _tone down_ your acid tongue" Spencer added, her voice hoarse. "Try not to _burn_ them, Hanna"

"So to recap" Emily looked at Hanna seriously, interrupting her friend as she went to reply to Spencer. "You're selling candy for-"

"Sheridan freakin' Prep. I know" Hanna muttered. "It's for the sports team"

Emily's eyes adjusted to see Spencer's silhouette in the back seat. Her face was barely lit by the haze of the street lights. Emily turned and checked her phone. It was just after six.

"Is it time?" Hanna asked. Emily nodded before handing her the four boxes of candy.

"Good luck" Emily said.

"Yeah, I'll need it" Hanna muttered, opening the side door. "But I'm not the one squeezing through a window, so remember to watch your head" Emily knew this was Hanna's way of wishing her good luck. Hanna smiled weakly before shutting the door.

Giving a warning wave to Spencer and Emily, she began to walk further down the street.

"She's brave" Spencer said, breaking the silence as they watched their friend disappear around the corner of the street. Spencer tried her best to lighten the mood. "-Carrying all that candy"

"Yeah" Emily drummed her phone in her hands against the steering wheel. It had been easier than she had thought to get Hanna to help her.

Spencer adjusted her seatbelt, before clicking it off and moving towards the middle of the car seats. Spencer realised for the first time since the night of finding Emily at the lighthouse, that the two of them were alone.

"It's almost time" Emily announced, quickly double checking her bag again. "I should go"

"I'm sorry" Spencer blurted, closing her eyes immediately as she prepared herself for the impact of her own words. It was now or never. "For everything that happened" Emily was facing her friend. "I said some really, _really_ mean things when I accused Paige-" Not to mention how she had acted.

"You did" Emily wasn't denying it. What was there to deny?

"-And I'm going to make up for all of them, Em" Spencer spoke softly. As if to reinforce her words, Spencer added. "Just like I said that night"

"I've gotta go" Emily grabbed her bag, swinging it over her right shoulder. She hoped she wasn't leaving too abruptly but all she wanted to do was see Paige. "But we'll talk later?"

Spencer nodded. "Of course" Emily thought her friend look slightly relieved in the darkness.

"Give these to Hanna when she gets back" Emily handed Spencer her car keys. "She can use it to go to the hospital later. Text me"

"Okay" Spencer clasped the keys in her hand, before urging Emily to leave the car. Spencer found herself smiling. "I think it's time to go get your girl"

…

Hanna kept repeating her words over and over in her head. She was basing her candy selling skills off of what she had seen herself. Over confident, preppy girls basically forcing you to buy what they were selling.

Turning up the street, Hanna spotted Paige's house. It was big, like all houses in Rosewood and had a swimming pool. Hanna had quizzed Emily on her late night swimming sessions with Paige.

Walking towards her house, Hanna turned up the garden path to Paige's house. And before she knew it, she was knocking on the front door. Her knocks were quickly followed by an impatient buzz or two of the doorbell.

"Open up" Hanna hummed, balancing on one leg on the doorstep. The door opened with a squeak. Hanna jumped. Her eyes went wide as she plastered the fakest hyper-preppy student smile she could find on her face. "_Hey_! You wanna buy some candy?"

"Do _I_want to buy some candy?" The man repeated. Going by Emily's description, this must be Paige's Dad. Hanna remembered his distinct arrogance from the time he had stormed in to the school's cafeteria during lunch.

"Uh-huh!" Hanna added, quickly pointing to her badge. She hoped that she wouldn't be recognised as one of Emily's friends. After all, Rosewood was a small place. And they were always on the news as Alison's case continued.

"I'm from Sheridan Prep. We're selling candy to raise money for our school- uh" Her mind went blank. She could see Emily repeating the words to her back in the car. "-_sports_ team"

"Who is it?" Hanna heard a woman's voice say. A few seconds later, Paige's Mom appeared at the door. Hanna blinked. She had to look twice. The woman really looked like an older Paige.

"I'm selling candy!" Hanna said, enthusiastically pulling a packet from the top box. Her voice didn't even sound like herself. "Want some?"

"No. We don't" Nick said, bluntly going to close the door on Hanna's face. He turned to his wife. "Come on Helen"

"She's only selling candy" Helen shook her head, smiling at Hanna who looked confused. "To raise money?"

"It's for my sports team at my school. Swimming, hockey… _all the other ones_" Hanna said, tugging on the edge of the yellow beanie as she promoted the candy.

"Swimming? My daughter swims"

"Really? _Wow_" Hanna hoped she came across as more interested than she was.

"Maybe she'd like to-"

"The candy is a dollar a pack. _Total_ bargain" Hanna interrupted. Nick grumbled, finally letting go of his intense grip on the door handle. There was something annoying about the girl standing at his door.

"I'll take ten packets then" Helen smiled. "I'll go get my purse"

…

Emily scanned the area. She knew when she turned the corner; she would come face to face with Paige's house. Something she didn't want to do, especially when all she could hear was Hanna trying her very best to distract the McCullers with candy. Her voice seemed so loud as she tried to make awkward conversation with Paige's Dad.

Emily hadn't really thought all this through. How was she supposed to get _around_the back of the house if Paige's parents were standing guard at the _front_ door?

Emily stopped walking. Hearing footsteps shuffling behind her, Emily turned around to see Spencer.

"You need a distraction, right?" Spencer asked. She already knew the answer.

"I _may_ not have thought all this through" Emily drawled. "It seemed _so_much easier in my head" Was she _ever_ going to see Paige?

Spencer swung the keys to Emily's car around her finger. "I have an idea"

…

The screech of Emily's car alarm was instant. Ringing throughout the entire neighbourhood, Hanna glanced around. She was still standing on the doorstep as Helen returned with a ten dollar bill. Peeking over her shoulder, Hanna peered into the house. She wondered where Paige was.

"That's my car!" Hanna turned around to see a blur – that she soon realised was Spencer - jogging further down the street. What was going _on_?

Nick McCullers reappeared at the door, the look of usual outrage on his face. "What a _racket_!"

"Someone just broke in to _my car_!" Spencer shouted, out of breath. She glanced to Hanna and the McCullers, trying to add drama as her face coloured with worry. She was going to win an Oscar for this performance.

Hanna hopped out of Nick's way as he pushed himself down the garden path. He was going to investigate this. "Turn it off!" He yelled, referring to the car alarm which was still ablaze.

"Thanks" Hanna accepted the ten dollar bill from Helen with ease. An idea struck her between the eyes and suddenly she realised what her friends were up to. "I think we should go see if her cars okay"

Reluctantly, Helen moved from the doorstep.

"Leave the candy here" Helen added.

"Just _how_far away is your car?" Nick asked, grumbling as he trotted on after Spencer.

"Just down here" Spencer replied, out of breath as her jacket billowed in the wind. Like Hanna, she hoped she wouldn't be recognised either.

Hanna and Helen moved away from the garden path, joining the growing line as they followed Spencer in the dark.

Emily arched up, peeking over the car she had been hiding behind around the corner. As plans go, this was getting complex.

Double checking to make sure that their backs were completely turned, Emily sprinted around the corner. Her eyes landed on the white side gate of Paige's house. Running up the garden path, Emily moved closer to the white gate. Pushing herself up and over the fence, Emily slid into the backyard before landing on the grass. Emily knew she'd have to hurry.

Turning right, Emily sprinted up the poolside patio before taking a sharp right up the small set of stairs which led to a seated area next to one of the back doors. Her car alarm was still ringing.

There was a small canopied which met the corner of the house. Looking up, Emily saw Paige at the back window.

Grinning, Emily stepped on a patio seat before taking a leap as she jumped to cling on to the roof.

Paige pushed open her bedroom window. She watched as Emily clung on to the roof. "I could just come downstairs and open the door…" She smiled. Her voice was so calm as she peered out the window. The air was so cold.

"Where's the fun in that?" Emily replied, out of breath as the adrenaline of the night kicked in. She pushed herself up, praying she didn't fall off or _through_the roof.

The determination in Emily's eyes was something Paige had only ever seen at swim practice. Emily slowly moved across the brown roof as she got closer to Paige and the window. Reaching out, Paige grabbed her hands.

"This window is smaller than I thought it'd be" Emily laughed, bumping her head as she lifted one of her legs up as she stepped through. Emily had forgotten all about Hanna's warning. "_This_ is harder than I thought it would be"

Emily tumbled into the room before landing on the floor. Looking up, Emily's head was dizzy. The night had been such a blur. She quickly dusted off her white skinny jeans before sliding her bag off her shoulder. She sank heavily to the floor, collapsing on to her back. Her scarf fell tight around her neck.

"_Hey_" she breathed, finally looking up at Paige. She hadn't even noticed that her hair was down, falling loosely around her shoulders.

"…_Hey_" Paige smiled, taking a small breath as she leant down to kiss her girlfriend.

"That was smooth, wasn't it?" Emily asked as Paige slowly pulled back. She closed her eyes as Paige bent down to her knees, once again brushing their lips together.

"You're _landing_?" Paige's eyebrow rose, playing her part. "It looked kinda sore"

"_Not_ what I was talking about" Emily laughed. "I feel like I've just broken in to your house"

"You have" Paige smiled, her eyelids fluttering. "Only burglars come in through windows"

"I guess I'm a burglar then" Emily was making no effort to move from her place on the floor. Paige had knelt down beside Emily and was now lying shoulder to shoulder with her girlfriend. They both stared up at the white ceiling, content with their position on the floor.

"A burglar…who stole their daughter" Paige shook her head. Maybe that was too cheesy. "This story writes itself, doesn't it?"

"It does" Emily turned her head to face Paige. "It _was_ quite the story to get here"

"Tell me about it" Paige admitted, happy to finally be beside Emily.

"I'm just glad I _got_ here" Emily blinked.

"You said we were going to watch a movie?"

"It's not _Rudy_" Emily stated. She noticed the immediate relief that spread across Paige's face. "-Before you get worried"

"What is it?"

"Don't laugh, okay?" Emily bit her lip as she reached across to grab her bag.

"I'd never" Paige grew curious as Emily pulled out a DVD case, pulling it close to her chest as she tried to shield it from Paige. She looked embarrassed.

"It's a sixties movie"

"The suspense is_killing_me!" Paige grinned, sitting up. "What is it?"

Emily looked like she was about to laugh and cringe at exactly the same time.

"_Barbarella_"


	4. I Love All The Things You Do

"That's us set. Well… almost" Paige said, her fingers tracing across the top of the wooden cabinet in her room. Her plan was to use it as a door blockade. The wooden legs of the small cabinet began to squeak as Paige began to inch it across the floor.

Emily glanced up from her place on the bed. Propping herself up by her elbows, Emily lay flat across the bed on her stomach, fidgeting with the DVD case in her hands.

"Do you _want_your Dad to break down the door?" Emily asked, worried. Gazing across, her eyes settled on her girlfriend's figure. Paige was wearing a blank tank top with black skinny jeans. Emily had noticed as soon as she had clambered through the window, that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

Paige shrugged, weakly. "He won't"

She tried her best to sound reassuring- more so to herself than Emily- but her Dad had reached the stage of being so unpredictable, that Paige wouldn't put it past him to kick the door in and haul Emily out by her arm.

"I told my Mom I was going for a shower" Paige smiled lightly, thankful for the bathroom that joined on to her room. It was a valid excuse. This plan was going to work. "-and anyway, he's still out" Paige tensed as the cabinet slid across the floor. She hoped it wouldn't make too much noise.

Emily fought off her smile as she thought of Spencer and her car alarm. "In other news-" Paige continued, oblivious to what Emily was thinking. "I've got candy"

"Oh _no_" Emily chuckled; grimacing as the candy that she had hoped to never set eyes on again made a reappearance. Paige waved the candy bar at Emily and smiled.

In the ten minutes after Emily had settled in, Paige had disappeared downstairs. Immediately Paige had been handed a pack of candy – what she had coined '_consolation candy'_- by her Mom and had successfully poured a glass of water that was secretly for Emily. Saturday nights were _so_ exciting in her house.

"Let me just say, I know where that came from" Emily gazed at Paige, watching her grow even more confused. Paige squared the cabinet up against the door with her knee. "-And it's a long story"

"I've got time" Paige marvelled the blocked door. The cabinet sat just underneath the door handle, making it a perfect wedge to keep the door from opening. There was no way her Dad was getting in tonight. She placed the candy bar on the cabinet.

"That was the distraction" Emily slid off the bed with the DVD case in her left hand. "The candy" She paused. "I got Hanna and Spencer to help me"

"_Spencer_?" Paige muttered, disbelieving.

"Yeah" Emily nodded; recalling Spencer comically running down the street like her life depended on it. "She borrowed my car and pretended that it'd been broken into to distract your Dad"

Paige glanced down. "Sounds like I owe her one"

"You owe Spencer _nothing_" Emily rubbed her eye, distracted. Her words were so automatic. "It's Spencer who owes _you_" Emily shook her head. "Don't even think like that. I know you see the best in everyone but I know Spencer and she was totally out of line with you"

"I know she's sorry, Em" Paige added, quietly and Emily could tell that she meant every word. "I spoke to her at school last week"

"She should be!" Emily raised her voice, her eyes widening as she realised Paige's Mom was just downstairs. Emily took a breath, trying to calm herself down. Tonight was supposed to be relaxing, not intense. "She _accused_ you"

"She was only trying to protect you"

"Can you stop defending her?" Emily offered. "Please?"

"_Sorry_" Paige bit her lip. Maybe she did have a right to be angry with Spencer.

"Don't be sorry" Emily stepped closer, her hand landing on Paige's shoulder. "Paige…" It still amazed Emily how Paige could be so forgiving and Emily instantly felt guilty for raising her voice. "I didn't mean it like that… I just meant that Spencer said some really, _really_mean things to you. _About_you and she knows that she did, and you should too"

"She's one of your best friends" Emily's fingers were now tracing a line down the edge of Paige's jaw. She looked deeply into her eyes. "I forgive her" Emily's hand limply landed on Paige's shoulder as she grasped Paige in to a kiss.

"Can we forget about Spencer?" Emily's breath ghosted across Paige's skin as pulled back from their quick embrace. She pressed another kiss to her lips. "I wanted you to have fun. To _re_lax"

Paige tried to form a sentence as her eyes remained shut tight. Emily still had a grip on her neck as their lips continued to connect. A few seconds passed before Emily pulled away gently. Finally, Paige found her voice.

"This… is fun"

"It _is_?" Even though Paige's eyes were still closed, she could picture Emily's coy eyebrow raised and her smirk. Emily's bottom lip fell limp against Paige's as they collided with the faintest touch. "Can we watch the movie now?"

Paige swallowed, steadying herself on her feet. Her voice was hoarse as her eyes finally flickered open. Emily had moved across to her bed and was reaching for her laptop. Her hair had fallen neatly around her shoulders in loose waves, her long white tee just creeping over the top of her skinny jeans.

"Sure" Paige breathed, feeling anything but cool. She quickly pressed a palm to her forehead. Her hand felt warm and her forehead clammy. Paige collected Emily's glass of water from her bedside and took a sip. She swore that her hand left an imprint on the cool glass.

Emily had opened up the laptop and was now sliding the DVD in. "Can't wait for you to see this" Emily studied the screen as the disc loaded. She was so excited. "It's super sixties"

"I can't wait to watch it" Paige took another sip of the water before placing the glass back on the bedside table. Paige swallowed hard. Ever since she had grown so close to Emily, _this_close, she had to remind herself to try to stay cool; literally and figuratively speaking.

Glancing across, she wondered if Emily had noticed but she seemed to be preoccupied with the DVD to notice.

"It's amazing" Emily glowed. "Seriously"

"How'd you even _find_ this movie?" Paige asked, genuinely intrigued. It wasn't like it was in the _Billboard Top 100_.

"Hanna" Emily laughed. "She got me this after I came out" She paused. "My 'coming out present'"

"They _exist_?"

"To _Hanna_"

Paige laughed. "You seriously have the best friends"

"I do" Emily glanced down before clicking the mouse bar for the movie to play. "But I dunno if her choice of… _present_ is a good thing or not" Her eyes locked with the fiery-red DVD cover. Paige scooped up the DVD case, examining it closer and in more detail. Emily's eyes glinted as the laptop screen reflected off her pupils. "It could've been worse, I guess…" Her mind thought of the coming out cards that Hanna had mentioned. Thankfully, she hadn't been given one of them.

Paige's eyes scanned across the description on the back of the DVD before she began to read an excerpt. "_'Whether she is wrestling with black guards, the evil queen, or the angel pygar, she just can't seem to avoid losing at least part of her skin-tight spacesuit!'"_Paige erupted in to a grin that was followed up by a laugh.

"_Only_Hanna" Emily shook her head, glancing away as crimson coloured her cheeks. She had never really told anyone else about Hanna's coming out gift before. "She said I'd like the plot… but then I discovered that there really isn't one" Emily blushed.

"I think it's awesome" Paige placed the DVD case back on the bed. Emily scooped the laptop up before sitting it down on the middle of the bed. She motioned for Paige to budge up beside her.

"Relax" Emily breathed, tugging on Paige's hand as she sat down on the bed. Paige smiled, sliding closer to her girlfriend as they lay on her bed. She was feeling more relaxed already. Emily cuddled up to her side before placing her head on Paige's shoulder.

…

"So… all Barbarella does is… _you know_?" Paige asked, angling her head as she glanced down towards Emily who was still cuddling up to her. She didn't exactly know how to ask the question. They were half way through the movie when Paige decided that this was the right moment to ask.

"Shh… you're gonna miss the best bits if you-" Emily's voice hitched in her throat as there was a sudden knock at Paige's door. Was there any best moments in _Barbarella_?

They had been getting so into the film that they hadn't even heard the footsteps which had crept up the stairs.

"'_I don't like the sound of that'_" Barbarella announced, on the screen. Emily didn't either.

Paige flew at the laptop screen, quickly clicking the movie to a pause. The image of Barbarella and the angel Pygar froze on the screen.

"Paige?" It was her Mom. The door handle turned and Emily's eyes flew in alarm to Paige.

"_Mom_?" Paige called back, trying to sound completely normal. Emily was sitting up on the bed now, silently directing Paige on what to say.

The door handle clicked as her Mom's grasp let go of it.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay" Her voice echoed through the door frame. Emily was almost sure her heart was either going to burst out of her chest or stop completely. Paige slid off the bed, thinking quickly on her feet. "I know we might seem like we're being unfair but it's for your own good" Her Mom paused, and for a split second Paige was worried she was going to say something to hurt Emily's feelings. It wasn't like she knew Emily was there. "You know I like Emily"

"I know…" Paige replied back, moving closer towards her door. It wasn't a lie, she knew that her Mom did like Emily; it was just how they had crossed her off as trouble and in response, had stopped them from seeing each other.

Paige would be lying if she said that the showdown at the lighthouse hadn't scared her, of course it had, and if she was being completely honest with herself, she felt like she was only beginning to recover.

Emily stared helplessly at the cabinet. It was still blockading the back of the door. Paige hoped that her Mom wouldn't try the door again. "I just thought I'd have an early night" Paige called, trying and failing to keep her voice calm. "I'm going for a shower just now"

"Okay…" Her Mom's voice sounded different, Paige thought, maybe because they were speaking through the door. "Come down when you're finished" There was hesitation in her voice and her movement.

"I will, Mom"

Paige listened as her Mom's footsteps crossed the landing before eventually heading for the stairs. Emily bit her lip nervously.

Paige let out the breath she was holding in before double checking that her Mom was definitely walking down the stairs. Instinctively, Paige stepped across her room before flicking the switch on for the bathroom light. The bathroom joined on to the end of her room and lit up instantly. Emily peeked across into the bathroom as Paige turned on the shower before closing the bathroom door with a click. That would make it seem real.

"I don't think we're meant to see this movie" Paige said, referring to all the distractions that had either happened or were going to. "Like, ever"

Emily sat up on the bed, before kneeling and reaching across for the laptop. She clicked the mouse bar again and the movie started to play. "We might as well try and watch the rest"

The crashing water of the shower was enough to make Emily increase the volume on the laptop.

…

"'_An angel has no memory'_" Pygar said.

Emily was cuddled up to Paige again. The film was almost over and in a few minutes the credits would be rolling.

"So… what do you think?" Emily asked as the credits flooded the screen.

"It was good" Paige said. Emily's eyes were prying. "_Very_sixties"

Emily nodded. "It's so awesome" She smiled, relaxing into her girlfriend's side. "I'm glad you finally gotta see it"

"Me too" Paige smiled. "But, seriously, the entire movie is just about her… _you-know_-" Paige acted with her eyes and Emily could only laugh because she knew exactly what her girlfriend meant.

"Basically" Emily grinned. "_Yeah_"

"Hanna sure knows how to pick 'em"

Emily thoughts stayed on that for a moment. Emily's eyebrow rose as she faced Paige. "I sometimes wonder how she discovered it in the first place" Just how did Hanna discover _Barbarella_? She made a mental note to ask her when she next saw her.

"The bargain bin at the rental store?" Paige challenged, smirking as the playful words settled on her girlfriend.

"This _is_Hanna we're talking about, right? She'd never be seen rummaging in the _bargain bin_" Emily chuckled, poking Paige in the stomach with her finger. "And how dare you say _Barbarella_is bargain bin material!"

"It's not exactly…" Paige's voice trailed off, briefly wondering how Emily was going to take her review of the film. "…_Oscar_ material-"

"_Oh_" Emily shook her head, jabbing Paige's side until she cracked into laughter. "That's so _un_true!"

"_Sorry_, Em" Paige gasped, trying to wriggle out of her girlfriends grip as the light jabs increased.

"Maybe it's a little out there…" Emily admitted. "But it's a cult classic" she added quickly.

"I think you just like it for her spacesuit" Paige pretended to fight off Emily's hug attack as she felt her arm wrap around her waist. She gasped as Emily leaned across before stealing a quick kiss. Paige fell back against her pillow, almost banging her head on her headboard.

"_Huh_!" Emily grinned; her voice was playful as her hand landed on Paige's. Her fingers began to trace gentle circles in the palm of Paige's hand. Paige was mesmerized by the single action alone. "You're being _so_ outrageous today!" And maybe Emily liked it. "You secretly love all this sneaking around"

"I do" Paige admitted, coy and still recovering from the kiss. Her eyes closed before they fluttered back open, just like they did every time Emily kissed her. Paige adjusted the left strap of her tank top. It had slipped because of Emily and her hug attack. Emily was still resting over her as they lay on the bed. Both of her hands were on either side of Paige.

"You _do_, huh?" Emily still had a playful grin on her face as she looked down. Paige nodded up, a lazy smile glossing across her features. Emily wondered how far her words could go. Prying, she decided to see. "Maybe I could… stay the night"

_Stay the night_. Paige's eyes widened. The playfulness and subtext in Emily's voice made Paige do a double take. _Stay the night_. Did she mean-_?_

"I- I should go turn on-" Paige quickly stammered, mentally slapping herself. She shut her eyes in embarrassment before quickly reopening them. Way to kill a moment. "Turn _off_ the shower"

Emily nodded, trying to hide her disappointment at their flirting being cut off. "Of course" Emily tried not to sound bitter. "The _shower"_Emily read Paige's weak expression of '_Sorry_'.

Emily moved back as Paige awkwardly manoeuvred from her place on the bed.

As soon as Paige reached the bathroom, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Even through the steamed up mirror, Paige could see that her face was red and she instantly felt the rush of warmth that she had felt earlier. And it wasn't just from the heat of the shower. Paige shook her head before mentally kicking herself. Just when Emily was getting close, her mind shutdown and did the complete opposite of what she wanted it to do.

Reaching across, she turned the shower off with force.

Emily was _staying the night_.


	5. Turn All The Lights Down Now

"I'm sorry about that" Paige said, pulling the bathroom door to a close. Her voice was as shaky as her hands. Fidgeting with her fingers, she slid her hands into her pockets. Paige glanced down. "About…"

"…Earlier?"

"I just…"

"Blanked out?" Emily offered, watching as the realisation hit Paige's face. Here they were once again, finishing off each other sentences.

Paige nodded a brief blush on her face as she glanced away.

"I may have gotten… carried away" Emily bit her lip, trying not to cringe or laugh at what she was trying to say.

"It's fine" Paige smiled, a glint in her eyes. "Just…" What was the word? "…Unexpected"

"_Un_expected?" Emily's eyes widened.

"You're here with me" Paige spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "On my bed…"

That sounded just as sexy as the real-life visual was. Emily's wavy hair was spread out across the pillows; her expression was somewhere between playful and dangerous. Playful Emily was always a dangerous thing in Paige's eyes.

"In my house… _undetected_…" Paige gazed longingly at Emily. The way Paige's eyes emphasised '_undetected_ ' made Emily grin. The room hummed with silence. Paige's expression was coy as she angled her head. "Some people might get the wrong idea"

Emily stretched out her legs; she could feel Paige's eyes travelling up them. "Who says it's the wrong one?"

Paige stayed silent, finally finding the confidence to inch closer to the bed. Emily's eyes watched her with close intent, studying every detail as her girlfriend carefully perched herself on the edge of the bed. Paige shifted to the right, moving ever so slightly across the bed.

"Relax" Emily whispered before sitting up. Paige smiled weakly, mirroring how tense she felt inside.

"I am" Paige lied, trying to reinforce her words with a smile.

"You're not" Emily continued, crawling across the bed on her knees. Her hands fell gently on Paige's shoulders as she encouraged Paige to look up. "You're all tense" Emily massaged her shoulders. "I can feel it here"

"It's nothing…" Paige stared into Emily's eyes. She knew if Emily continued to look at her like this, she would end up caving in under her gaze, so Paige closed her eyes.

"It's not" Emily kissed her lips gently before pulling back to re-enforce her words. "Tell me"

"I worry about you" Paige blurted, her words leaving her mouth on their own accord. She could feel Emily's tense stare causing her to re-open her eyes. "I worry about…" The words fell from her mouth. "…Everything" Paige took a second to pause. "It scares me to think of what you've been through" Her voice was quiet as Emily's attention rested on her words. "It makes my skin _crawl_ when I think about someone trying to hurt you" _Hurt_, somehow wasn't the right word. "It's torture"

Emily was still. She had wondered at first if telling Paige the details about A was a good thing or not. On the one hand it was; she could finally be open about a part of her life she had previously kept secret except from her three closest friends but on the other, it meant that Paige was dealing with the added stress of the anonymous A just like she was. The added stress was beginning to creep in to their conversations, ever so slightly, but Emily could see it was happening.

"I will never let them hurt you" Paige swallowed. Her throat felt warm and hollow. "I give you my word"

"I know" Emily glanced down; her hands were still on Paige's shoulders. The night had become much more intense than Emily had thought it would be. They were meant to be laughing and cuddling, not talking and worrying.

"I feel so safe here" Emily pulled Paige in for a hug, wrapping her arms carefully around Paige. "You make me feel safe"

Paige gave a weak smile over Emily's shoulder as they continued their embrace. "Everyone needs a place that they feel safe in"

"Yeah" Emily breathed, tightening her grasp on her girlfriend in agreement.

"_Paige?_"

Paige shut her eyes as she recognised the voice of her Mom, echoing up the stairs.

"…But maybe it's not my house?" Paige slid back from Emily as their hug ended. "I better go see what she wants"

"I guess I should hide under the bed or something" Emily added, moving to the edge of the bed. "_In the bathroom_?"

"_Oh_ under the bed definitely" Paige smiled, sliding off the edge of the bed as she raised challenging eyebrows at Emily.

Paige grinned before reaching her bedroom door. Grasping at the wooden cabinet that was doubling as a door blockade, she pushed it across the floor.

"Shouldn't you change?" Emily's question caught Paige off guard. She stopped her movements before turning to face her girlfriend.

"_Hm?_"

"Into your py_jamas_?" Emily continued, resting both of her hands on the bed. The clueless look on Paige's face made Emily laugh. "You're just out the '_shower_'" Emily paused. "R_emember_?"

"So I am!" Paige enthused, rolling her eyes at how dorky that sounded and how slowly she had reacted. "…I'll get changed"

"And you're hair. It's dry too"

"Huh?" Paige muttered. "_Oh _yeah" She was meant to have had a shower; of course her hair couldn't be dry. Paige laughed nervously. "I am so not used to this" She moved towards one of her dressers. It was wooden just like most of the furniture in her room. "Do you do this often?" Paige asked, sliding open the top drawer. Emily bit her bottom lip. "Staying over at girls houses?"

"Only if they're cute" Emily challenged, and for a second Paige believed every word.

Paige scoffed before laughing lightly. "You, _Player_"

Emily laughed. "I'm just kidding" She paused, peeking on the shorts and long tee that Paige was pulling from her dresser.

"I'll just be a sec" Paige said, moving towards the bathroom. Stopping at the edge of her bed, Paige placed a quick kiss on Emily's lips. Paige pulled back from Emily gently. She took her time to choose her words correctly.

"So how cute does this girl have to be?"

"She _must _like swimming" Emily said, like it was a rule. She leaned back on the bed studying Paige's eyes as they followed each of her words. "…And she _must_ like wearing dresses"

The grin fell from Paige's face quicker than Emily could say _Shark_.

"You're funny" Paige closed the dresser as if to back up her words with a heavy sound.

Emily shook her head, grinning as Paige disappeared into the bathroom.

Two minutes later, Paige re-entered the room wearing a pair of grey shorts and a blue Ramones tee that reached just below her waist. She had stressed and stressed in her head if this was the 'cute' thing Emily was going for. It was either this or her unflattering polka-dot pyjamas and there was no way she was letting Emily see her in them.

"I better go downstairs" Paige drawled. She wanted to go anywhere except downstairs.

"I'll help you" Emily said, sliding from the bed.

"With what?"

"You're hair" Emily shook her head at her girlfriend's forgetfulness, filling in her words.

"Um… sure" Paige moved back in to the bathroom, followed carefully by Emily.

As soon as Paige heard the bathroom door click shut she knew Emily was up to something. Turning around, she felt Emily's lips on her own as her back touched the bathroom mirror. Paige could feel the back of her tee shirt sticking to the mirror due to the damp condensation from earlier. The shower had been running for over an hour as they sat and watched _Barbarella_.

That was when Paige realised just how fast her heart was beating. Thumping in her chest, she was almost sure Emily could feel it.

"Em…" Paige managed to whisper as their lips pulled apart. Emily's eyes were closed, sealed in a dreamy haze as her breath trickled across Paige's lips. They were still so close. Emily's hands cupped at Paige's face. "I really think I should…"

Emily's lips were brushing against her own again and Paige realised just how difficult this was going to be. Their kisses were becoming more frantic by the second. Paige leaned back as Emily tried to kiss her again. "I need to-"

"…Go downstairs" Emily said. Her eyes scanned up from Paige's lips, then over them again. "I know" Her voice was quiet. "I just thought we could have one last…"

"…_Moment_?" Paige continued, immediately liking that Emily was struggling for a word. It was like a spark of power that was somehow unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time. It was normally Paige who was at a loss for words, especially around Emily.

Emily nodded. Her breath was warm as it blew against Paige's skin. Her hands massaged at Paige's shoulders as they rested against the bathroom mirror.

Silently- and a little to Paige's disappointment- Emily slid back from their embrace. "So…" Emily glanced down, briefly aware of the awkwardness. "How d'you work this thing?"

"This "thing" being the shower" Paige laughed, nodding to the shower box. "You press that button and twist"

"I think I've got this" Emily reached over, pulling the shower head and cable down.

"I could do this myself" Paige tried. "It's no bother"

"I _wanna_ help" The determination in Emily's voice mirrored with her tight grasp on the shower head drained her attempts at swaying Emily. "Let me" And there was the soft voice once again. Paige couldn't protest. "Please"

The water was warming up now as the water travelled through her fingers as she grasped the shower head. Paige grabbed a white towel from the rack before bending over the bath on her knees.

The water gushed through her hair as Emily gently angled the shower head. A minute later, she reached up and switched the shower off. After all, it just had to be enough to appear that Paige had been in the shower.

"I think you've done this before" Paige said, rubbing the towel through her hair before stepping up from her knees.

Emily smiled but didn't say anything. Sometimes she got so angry with herself for lying. Lying to her Mom about going out, sometimes even about swimming when she was really out battling A.

Paige dried her hair to the best of her ability before dropping the towel to the floor. "I better go see what she wants before she sends up the search party"

They walked back in to Paige's room.

"I'll just be here… hiding under the bed" Emily's eyes widened as she laughed. She turned and added more seriously, "Try and… be quick?"

Paige nodded. "I'll try" Emily watched as Paige ran a hand through her wet hair before deciding to sit down on the bed. Emily's eyes said '_Be quick_' as they exchanged one last look before Paige moved towards the door.

The cabinet that had been blocking the door now sat discarded to the left.

Paige glanced around, giving Emily a hopeful look before disappearing downstairs.

…

Emily was bored out of her mind.

She had been lying across Paige's bed on her back staring at the clock on her phone as every minute ticked helplessly across the screen. It had been forty six minutes- exactly- since Paige had left to go downstairs.

Emily knew this because her eyes had been glued painfully to the clock screen on her phone for every one of them.

Emily could picture Paige sitting downstairs glaring as the seconds on the clock ticked by. Her Mom would be interrogating her on something and Paige would be trying her very best to wriggle an escape.

Emily sat up, quickly running a hand through her hair. She wasn't sure if she could take any more waiting. It felt awkward waiting around in Paige's room, especially when her girlfriend was downstairs and Emily didn't want to move from the bed in case her movement made a floorboard creak.

Suddenly, Emily's adrenaline picked up pace.

Someone was walking up the stairs and she really hoped that it was Paige. Her eyes flew in alarm as she realised that if it wasn't Paige, it might be her parents.

Stepping carefully from the bed, Emily glanced around. Where was that conveniently placed curtain to hide behind?

A few moments later, the door to Paige's bedroom was pushed open only to be quickly closed.

"_Em_?" It was Paige whispering. Her voice had a hint of worry yet relief. Paige glanced around her room.

Emily watched as Paige moved closer, before crouching down as she uncovered where she was hiding. "Under the bed, _really_?" Paige smiled.

Emily grinned before awkwardly crawling out from underneath the bed by her elbows. "I thought it was going to be your Dad or something"

"He's still out" Paige said. "My Mom is going out to look for him"

Dusting herself off, Emily took a breath.

Without saying anything, Paige leant forward and kissed her.

"I think I should hide under there more often" Pulling back, Emily wore a dazed expression. She smiled, playfully.

Paige laughed, her cheeks blurring with crimson. "Maybe you should" Paige could feel her damp hair beginning to dry across her shoulders.

Gently, Emily guided Paige back towards the edge of her bed before pressing another kiss to her lips. "Maybe I will"

Paige swallowed, trying her best to cover up how turned on she was. Emily's hands were now cupping her face as they kissed harder. Paige's back bumped against the bottom of her bed as Emily guided them back. Landing on the bed, Emily dragged her lips from Paige's before beginning to kiss her neck. Paige could only gasp as Emily's soft lips trailed gently across her skin.

"If we start this-" Paige was breathless as her heart pounded against her chest. Emily seemed to be paying no attention. "-I'm not sure I'll be able to stop" The honesty in her voice rang all throughout her room, only falling silent when Emily's lips continued to explore Paige's neck. Pulling away gently, Emily hands landed on either side of Paige's shoulders.

"Then don't stop" Emily answered, holding the steady gaze of her girlfriend.

"But..." Emily massaged Paige's ever tense shoulders, bringing her lips to her girlfriend's neck in an attempt to coax her to relax. "Downstairs..." Paige stifled a moan as the cool wetness of Emily's tongue glided across her skin. Her eyes immediately snapped closed. Emily's tongue trailed in small circles before gliding from the very edge of Paige's jaw back to her lips. Paige felt her head fall deeper into her pillow as she angled her head.

Emily moved her attention back to her lips before pressing small, light chaste kisses to them. Paige felt as if her skin was burning. Her eyes opened as she felt Emily move from her lap. Emily was pulling her own tee over her head before she tossed it to the floor beside the bed.

Paige swallowed, momentarily blinded by the sight of Emily in a black bra. Emily's stomach was toned; a sight Paige never forgot after all their late night swim sessions together. "My..." Paige mumbled, grasping for her speech as she tugged against her pillow. "My Mom's downstairs" she swallowed again.

"So?" Emily was as playful as ever. "You said she was out looking for your Dad"

"_So_?" Paige blurted, trying and failing to tear her eyes from her girlfriend's body. "She could-"

"Walk in on us?" Emily challenged. She seemed to be enjoying this. Her eyes dropped low as she looked down at Paige. Paige wasn't sure how much more of playful Emily she could take. Every action seemed to be more heightened, more emphasised than the ones before. "You _can_ be quiet" Emily moved her legs across Paige's body before sitting up as she straddled her girlfriend. "Right?"

Paige moved her head in what was a feeble attempt at a nod. "Relax" Emily said again, reinforcing her words as her hands once again found Paige's shoulders. "I want you to enjoy this"

"Em... I've never- _you know_..." Paige mumbled, her gaze travelling away before colliding back with Emily's brown eyes.

"I know" Emily's voice was soft and reassuring as her eyes scanned Paige's features. "And I wanna be your first" Emily paused. She wasn't sure how that was meant to sound, or how her words came across. "-but only if you're ready"

"I am" Paige felt Emily's hands cupping her face. Did she really feel ready? Emily pressed a kiss to her lips before sliding back to her position. Paige sighed. "But our breathing might get too loud"

Emily laughed. "_Serious_ly, is that all you're worried about?"

Paige's reply was bluntly cut short as Emily forcefully tugged at her top. Distracted, Paige could only oblige, lifting her arms as her tee shirt was removed. Emily threw it limply to the floor before latching on to her lips.

Paige could feel the underlying want, a need that wasn't very far below the surface. It was terrifying and amazing at exactly the same time.

Paige was thankful that she had turned the lights down earlier, the small colour of the bulb creating a relaxing haze as the continued to kiss on the bed. Paige wondered if Emily could feel how hot her skin was burning. She was pretty sure she could as she felt her fingers danced across her skin.

"You're hot" Emily whispered, her breath heavy. Her hands palmed at Paige's forehead.

"_You_ are" Paige felt as if her head was being swallowed by the pillow. Emily was on _top of her_. It fried her brain as she processed the thought.

"No, you're hot _hot_"

Emily's hand pressed at her forehead again until Paige's eyes fluttered open. "So… you're a doctor now?"

"_Hey!_" Even in the dark, Paige could see Emily's grin. "I was _just_ saying" Emily smiled into another kiss as her hands cupped Paige's face.

"You have that effect on me" Paige cringed, internally. Sometimes she had no control over what spilled from her mouth.

Emily kissed her again, the lightest of touches against her lips. Paige felt her breath drain quickly from her body as Emily's cool fingers carefully explored across her stomach.

Moving down Paige's body, Emily kissed across her chest before dragging her lips down to kiss her stomach. Paige's breath was shaky and warm a she went breathless. The touch was light and intimate.

Emily's hair trickled across Paige's bare stomach as she lay frozen, admitting to herself that she didn't want Emily to stop. She wasn't sure she could get Emily _to _stop.

And then Paige felt it. The gentle but impatient tug at her shorts as Emily's fingers began to unbutton them. Her eyes flew open in alarm. Emily's hands tugged them down just enough, so that they were half on and half off. Carefully, Emily pressed another kiss across Paige's stomach before her breath danced across her skin giving Paige goosebumps.

The room fell silent. It always amazed Emily when her hearing became so aware of the surrounds that she was in, when she could just hear _everything_. Paige was breathing heavy- mirroring her own- and flooding the silence.

Paige wished she could speak up, say something- _anything_ but her voice was lost. Her throat had grown dry. She felt Emily gently moving back across her chest, her hands massaging her arms in loose circles. Paige wasn't sure she had ever felt this relaxed. She arched her head back as Emily began to kiss her neck, wetting it slightly as her tongue coated her bottom lip.

Emily trailed her right arm down Paige's, continuing to massage her arm. Paige moaned. She was almost sure her heart was going to stop or burnout.

Emily's hand slid slowly across her stomach before resting at the core of her shorts. She pressed another kiss to her neck before moving her attention back to her lips.

Emily's hand felt cold as it slid underneath Paige's shorts, sending an immediate shiver throughout her body.

Paige's hands rested on Emily's hips as her girlfriend lay on top of her. Their skin was touching, brushing against each other ever so slightly. Paige felt her eyes blurring. Her body felt like it was on fire at the realisation of what was about to happen.

Continuing their kiss, Emily's hand traced across the material below Paige's shorts before her fingers slid underneath.

Paige gasped against Emily's mouth as she felt a finger slide through her wet folds, experimentally and timidly at first, almost as if Emily was gaging Paige's reaction and how far she could go.

Emily's breath was warm and heavy as they both fought for dominance as their tongues tangled together. Paige gasped again, momentary blinded by their intense kiss. Emily's finger was exploring her core in calculated circles, taking her time to tease and Paige wasn't sure she could take much more.

Slowly, Emily began to inch her fingers in and out. Her forehead felt clammy as she was beginning to pick up a sweat. The sticky perspiration trickled from her forehead blending against Paige's own. Emily felt as if the room had quadrupled in heat, struggling to breathe as Paige pulled her closer. Paige was gasping as her tongue frantically worked against Emily's, begging for release.

Rocking against her body, Emily _grunted_.

Seeing Paige fall apart at each touch was sending her head in circles. Her fingers were numb.

Moaning against Emily's mouth, Paige felt a wave of pleasure ripple throughout her body as she reached her climax. Her head rolled back against Emily's as their kiss disconnected.

Slowly, Emily withdrew her fingers.

Paige gasped for breath, only managing to open her eyes weakly. Emily cuddled up to Paige before wrapping a protective arm around her waist. She rested her head on her chest.

The room had blurred back in to the silent hum as the both lay on the bed. Even the silence was content.

"That was…" Paige swallowed. Her voice was hollow and her throat burned. She swallowed again as her head lay dead against the pillow. "Just…"

Emily blushed, not that Paige could see through her heavy lidded eyes. Emily gave Paige a tight squeeze. Her body was rising and falling at an incredible pace as she tried to cool herself.

"Just…" Paige murmured, her eyes feeling heavier than ever. She didn't exactly know the right word, or want to speak at all. Paige was sure she'd either mess up and her reality would be shattered like glass.

Emily remained silent. She could feel Paige's heart thumping in her chest. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Halloween is like three weeks away, right?"

Paige blinked. She could get used to this; Emily cuddling up to her, post sex.

"Yeah" Paige replied, her voice hoarse and distant like she was just waking up from a deep sleep. "Why?"

"I know what my costumes gonna be"

Paige stared up at the ceiling, digesting her girlfriend's words. "Tell me?"

"It's a surprise"

Paige bit her lip, shooting Emily a playful expression as she raised an eyebrow. "You're going as Barbarella, aren't you?"

"I'm saying nothing"

"You are!" Paige was excited now, "…But seriously, if you aren't you need to"

"I… _do_?"

Paige nodded as Emily glanced up. "Yeah…"

Emily's hand trailed up Paige's side as she spoke. "I'll see what I can do"

"_Paige_?"

Emily recognised the voice immediately. Sometimes she really hated Paige's parents. "You _did _block the door, right?"

"Um…" Paige's eyes said it all. "If I say _no_…"

"_Paige_!" Emily scolded, sliding from the bed as she saw the unblocked door. Their clothes were scattered in an uneven line across the floor.

Hurriedly, Emily scooped up her tee pulling it over her head in a daze. Paige sat, unmoving from her place on the bed.

"_Paige_!" Emily repeated in a shout-whisper. She tossed Paige's Ramones tee with such force that it smacked her on the side of her face.

The footsteps were getting closer now as they ascended the stairs.

"Um… hide?" Paige murmured, in a daze as her hands grasped at her tee. She glanced down at it, clueless at what to do or if she could move.

Emily had her tee back on as she skipped towards the bathroom door, deciding on the spot that she would hide in there.

Less than a minute later, there was a sharp knock at the door before Paige's Dad stormed in. It was unusual- thought Paige- to be given the privilege of a knock.

He was beginning to ramble, per usual, as Paige tried to tune him out. She wondered if this was what people felt like when they were drunk, not that she was drunk, but she felt so giddy and hyper that she wasn't sure she could be mad at her Dad.

Sitting up on the bed that she had quickly fixed the covers of, Paige nodded as her Dad rambled on; complaining about the car from earlier until something caught his eye. Paige's Ramones tee.

His voice was articulate and deep. Paige thought he sounded like a teacher.

"Why are you wearing that back to front?"

_fin_


End file.
